The Task of Finding Love
by imdeadsothere
Summary: As if fourth year wasn't already bad enough, Ron's feelings start going a little wonky, and by wonky he meant he'd found himself quite fallen for Harry. SLASH. ONE-SHOT.


Ron tugged at the collar of his dress robes, the lace making his skin itch.

"Ugh, these damn robes," he groaned. He could see Seamus trying to suppress his laughter reflected in the mirror.

"Oh shut up Seamus," Ron shot.

"I didn't say anything!" Seamus replied.

"Whatever," Ron groaned.

"Good luck Ron," Seamus said, still laughing as he and Dean left the common room and headed downstairs for the ball, leaving Ron and Harry alone. Harry who was still in the bathroom probably had better dress robes than him that might actually fit. Not that it mattered since Harry could pull off pretty much anything, in Ron's opinion anyway. Ron on the other hand looked like a giant turkey.

He groaned again. This was just his luck. Ball filled with fancy clothes and dancing and his one chance to possibly impress the person he liked and of course he got stuck with these dreaded _robes_. Ron picked up his wand and tried removing the lace around the collar, but failing miserably and leaving a scraggly line of lace there instead. He huffed and threw his wand across the room.

"Are you okay?" Harry called, Ron hadn't even noticed he'd left the bathroom.

"Yeah, it's just these damn stupid robes like look like a…" Ron turned to face Harry and froze, Harry just stood there, smiling gently at him, waiting for him to continue, but Ron didn't. He was too busy staring at Harry.

"Ron?" Harry finally asked, when it looked like Ron wasn't going to continue.

Ron rapidly blinked a few times, bringing himself back to reality, "oh, sorry it's just that you look… never mind."

"Look what?" Harry asked, coming up and standing next to him, looking in the mirror, "it's not _that_ bad is it?"

"What? No, of course not!"

"Then how do I look?" Harry asked, peering up at him.

Ron determinedly turned away, muttering something under his breath.

"What was that?" Harry asked, "I couldn't quite…"

"I said you looked beautiful," Ron replied.

"Oh…" Harry blushed lightly, "thanks, I guess."

"Just… forget it," Ron said, feeling incredibly awkward.

"No, it's okay," Harry said, "can I fix your collar?"

"What?"

"I said can I fix your collar, your lace removal operation was a bit…" Harry reached up, fiddling with Ron's collar.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Ron replied. Harry picked up his wand and very cleanly removed the rest of the lace. Well, it was a bit better.

"I still look like a chicken," Ron said.

"Nah, you look fine," Harry replied, "come on, let's go."

~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~

The first part of the dance was hell. Ron spent most of it pointedly ignoring Padma, who was probably seriously pissed off right now, but Ron was beyond caring. Currently he had confined himself to a chair as far away from everyone else as he could get, his eyes moving between two dancing couples, the first being Hermione and Krum, and the second Harry and Parvati. Ron huffed. Why did Hermione get to be with the person she wanted while Ron couldn't? His eyes flicked back to Harry, but quickly moved back to Hermione and Krum as Harry was staring in his direction.

"Hey Ron," Harry said, appearing a few minutes later and sitting down next to him, "how's it going?" Ron didn't answer. What was he supposed to say? 'Absolutely terribly because I don't get to go to the dance with you.' So instead he glared at Hermione and Krum some more, sneakily shooting glances at Harry every few minutes… seconds actually. Harry seemed content just watching the crowds, a small smile graced his face, one of the dancers tripped and it widened slightly. Harry let out a small chuckle and Ron just wanted to lean over and… no. He turned back and continued glaring at Hermione and Krum. He couldn't let himself loose control. Especially not now. He groaned, why couldn't he fall for someone he actually had a chance with?

Hermione came a few minutes later.

"Hi," Harry said, Ron didn't say anything. Jealously mostly, yes, he was willing to admit it.

"It's hot, isn't it?" Hermione said, "Victor's just gone to get some drinks."

"Victor?" Ron spat, fed up with it, "hasn't he asked you to call him _Vicky_ yet?"

"What's up with you?" Hermione shot back.

"Nothing." Hermione stared at him, then looked at Harry. Harry just shrugged, tossing Ron a slightly worried glance.

"Well if you wanted to come to the dance with me then you could've asked _before_ someone else did," Hermione said, making a wild guess as to Ron's problem.

"It's not about _that_," Ron replied.

"Then what is it about? Tell me because I'm really bloody confused!"

"It's just… never mind," Ron replied, standing up and leaving. Hermione followed, cornering him only a few passageways away from the ball.

"Just talk to me already Ron," Hermione said, "you're my friend for Christ's sake and I hate having you mad at me when I don't even know _why_!"

"I told you to just forget it," Ron replied.

"No! Clearly something is bugging you, is it because you wanted to go with me?"

"No."

"Is it because… you don't want me hanging out with the competition or something equally as ridiculous?"

"No." Hermione sighed, grasping at anything and everything, trying to come up with a reason. Ron was just determined to not look at her.

"Are you jealous because I got to go with the person I wanted and you didn't?"

"No," Ron said, but it was weak and Hermione saw right through it.

"So that is the reason," the said, quite satisfied with herself, "is this about Fleur?"

"No, it's not about bloody Fleur it's not about…" Ron tried to escape but Hermione grabbed his arm and wouldn't let him leave.

"Ron, who is it?"

"No one."

"Come on Ron, I'm not daft, there has to be somebody. You can't have wanted to go to a dance with nobody."

"It's nobody."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine don't tell me, but can you please stop being so immature over it? I mean come on, Harry didn't get to go with Cho and you don't see him all pissy over it."

Ron said nothing. Did she have to remind him of that? As if falling for his guy best friend wasn't bad enough, said guy best friend would probably spend his time playing hanky panky with some stupid Asian slut that didn't give him the time of day other than to lead him on and probably only because he was famous. She didn't know Harry like he did, she didn't care for him like he did, she didn't love him like he did, and she probably never would. All she saw was Harry Potter, just a stupid famous name. Not like Ron, no Ron saw Harry, just Harry. The skinny boy with the glasses and the bright green eyes that made him want to melt and that dorky grin of his that had the power to brighten Ron's entire day.

"Ron?" Hermione said, bringing him back from his reverie, "Ron did you even hear what I said? I said that Harry wasn't all mopey over C…"

"Don't remind me of that stupid Asian _slut_," Ron snapped, glaring firmly at the floor. Hermione was slightly taken aback. Ron could see the gears in her brain turning, trying to fit then pieces together. Because of course stupid Ron had let yet another thing slip. But he felt justified, because he really did not want to be even _thinking_ about her.

"Ron?" Hermione said timidly.

"What?" Ron growled.

"I think I've figured it out."

"Have you? Oh good, then you'll see why I'm being such a tosser about it and maybe leave me alone."

"It's Harry, isn't it?" Hermione said. Ron said nothing, instead he just sank to the ground.

"Ron…" Hermione began.

"Just go away, will you? It's bad enough already as it is."

"No Ron, no it's not," Hermione said gently.

"Yes it is, it's bloody hopeless and you know it and I really just want to be left alone."

"It's not hopeless."

"Oh really? As if Harry's ever going to want me? Have you even looked at me recently? Not even you want me, and at least you're a member of the opposite sex."

"Ron," Hermione said firmly, "it's not completely hopeless, it's never completely hopeless. And even if Harry never returns these feelings, he'll still always be your friend. It's better than nothing, isn't it?"

"It's bloody painful that's what it is," Ron replied, "can you leave now?" Hermione sighed, but silently she left, leaving Ron alone as he tried not to cry. It really bloody was hopeless, wasn't it?

~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~

Hermione spent the next few weeks treading lightly around Ron. Even Harry noticed the change, but didn't question it. Of course now their minds were focused on a different task, figuring out the egg. Ron personally enjoyed it, mostly because it meant more time in close quarters with Harry. And Harry seemed to be into it because he had to, and it kept his mind off of that whole nasty business with that damned Skeeter woman whom Ron would gladly personally strangle.

Of course Ron's feelings for Harry were just as strong as before, perhaps a little stronger. But he was doing all right, as Hermione had said, at least he had him as a friend. Ron flipped through another book.

"I don't even think it can be done," Ron grumbled, closing the book.

"Of course it can be," Hermione said, "they wouldn't set an impossible task."

"Well they did."

Hermione checked another book.

"Oh maybe it _is_ hopeless," she grumbled, for once not being able to find all the answers in a book.

"Told you," Ron said.

"Giving up already?" an all to familiar voice called.

"What do you two want?" Ron grumbled, glaring at the twins as they came up to them.

"Oh, we were looking for you two actually, Hermione _and_ Ron, Professor McGonagall is looking for you," George said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno," Fred shrugged, "she looked a bit grim though." Ron shot a look towards Harry who looked perhaps a bit terrified.

"I'm sure we won't be long," Ron said, trying to comfort Harry as he stood up, "we'll meet you back in the common room and then we'll figure this all out."

Harry nodded numbly. Ron really didn't want to leave him. Hermione shot him a look, and sighing, he followed her out of the library, glancing back every once in awhile until Harry was completely out of sight.

"So how _are_ you two?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?"

"You and Harry," she clarified, "have you told him?"

"Of course not!" Ron replied.

"Why not?"

"He'd hate me," Ron grumbled.

"I doubt that," Hermione said.

"It'd make thinks awkward."

"I doubt that as well."

"I don't know how."

"Well that's a slightly better excuse," Hermione said, "but only slightly, so why d'you suppose McGonagall wants us?" she asked, changing the subject, for which Ron was quite thankful.

"Dunno, don't suppose we're in trouble or something?"

"Well I hope not," Hermione said. They walked the rest of the way in silence, arriving to find that Cho Chang, and a young blonde girl were already there.

"Oh good, you've arrived," McGonagall said, sounding not at all pleased, "well, since you're all here I suppose I should explain why you are here. As some of you may already know," she looked pointedly at Hermione and Ron, "the point of the second task is to rescue the think they'd miss the most, do you see where I'm going?" Hermione gasped, the rest just looked confused. Well of course Hermione would understand it.

"The things the champions would miss the most are you four," McGonagall said, and then Ron got it. Hermione beamed at him. Wait, did this mean? No, it couldn't.

"It should be pretty obvious who belongs to whom but just in case Miss Delacour you are for your sister the other Miss Delacour, Miss Chang for Cedric, you Granger for Mr. Krum and you Mr. Weasley for Mr. Potter." Hermione beamed even bigger.

"Doz dis mean ve vill be put in ze lake?" Mini-Delacour asked.

"Yes it does," McGonagall replied, producing four vials of a reddish looking liquid, "you will all be unconscious throughout most of it, and will only wake up once the hour ends. Don't worry, none of you are in danger, now," she passed the vials out, "drink up."

Ron eyed the liquid suspiciously.

"But what if he doesn't rescue me?" Ron asked.

"And why would he do that?" McGonagall replied. Ron could think of a million reasons why but didn't wish to voice them, so instead, he drank.

There must have been something wrong with his potion. He was pretty sure of it because he thought he was supposed to be unconscious and instead he was kind of half unconscious. He tried to move, he couldn't. He could just sort of feel everything. Mostly. He felt wet. And cold. But warm. Yes, there was definitely something warm nearby, something grabbing him. He could feel a little more. Still wet, but he was moving upward. Ron tried moving again, he got his arm to shift. The warm thing shifted too, it felt like an arm, it was grabbing him, pulling him up by his hand. Ron managed to wiggle his legs, then his arm again. He began to feel slightly short of breath and his eyes shot open.

Of course he was underwater. Ron peered up through the muck, and the warm thing? The warm thing was Harry, trying to pull him up. And then Ron noticed the girl, it was Mini-Delacour. What was she doing there? Ron looked back up at Harry who seemed to have just noticed that Ron was conscious. His eyes brightened at the sight of him but then darkened again. They still had a long way to the surface. Ron swam up a bit, trying to grab ahold of Harry, who just shook his head, motioning towards the girl instead. Ron grabbed a hold of her, pushing forward trying to swim, checking to make sure Harry was still behind him. He was, except when he wasn't, and then Ron broke the surface just as the girl came to. She gasped for breath and flailed around until her feet managed to find ground, they had fortunately come up pretty close to shore. She eagerly began to make her way towards land but Ron was busy glancing around, Harry still hadn't come up. He took a deep breath and dove back under.

It didn't take him long to find Harry, slipping away in the muck, Ron dove, using every bit of strength he had, grabbing ahold of him, wrapping his arm around his waist and desperately trying to pull him up. Harry's eyes began to roll back into his head.

No, no no no no no. Not on Ron's watch. With one final kick they broke the surface, Harry gasped for air, coughing up large amounts of water as his lungs tried to fill themselves again. Ron pulled him closer to the land allowing them to both to stand, but Harry was shaking heavily and Ron ended up mostly supporting him, half dragging him to the shore. Their feet finally made it to the land as Hermione appeared and enveloped them both in a giant hug and a very giant towel. Ron shivered, pulling both Harry and the towel tighter to him, wrapping the rest of it tightly around Harry's still shaking body and holding him close. Frankly he didn't care how weird they looked. Hermione was positively beaming as she dug around for her wand to dry them off. She finally succeeded, but Ron still didn't let go of Harry. Nope, not today.

"You saved 'er!" Fleur called, appearing breathlessly beside them, "even though she wasn't your 'ostage!"

Harry just nodded, not in the mood for talking. Fleur bent down and kissed him, once on each cheek before flying off to check back on her sister.

"Aww, don't I get a thank you kiss," Ron said jokingly, trying to cheer Harry up, who did end up smiling a bit. Hermione laughed, giving both Ron and Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"And nothing from you?" Ron said, looking down at Harry, still trying to get him out of the zombie like state he seemed to have adopted. Harry just looked up at Ron.

"Oh you don't have to," Ron said, to look away, "I was just teasing."

"Ron?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Ron turned back.

"Thank you," Harry said, and kissed him. On the lips. And it was amazing. And yes there was tongue.

They broke apart when air became necessary, which was sooner than Ron would have hoped, but they _were_ both already out of breath from having been underwater for far longer than either of them should have been.

"You don't mind, do you?" Harry whispered quietly.

"Of course not," Ron said, kissing him on the forehead. Harry smiled and leaned into him.

"Good, because I would very much like to do that again."

"Me too, except perhaps without the whole lake part." Harry chucked.

"Yeah, I think I'd like to leave that out too."

"Oh boys," Hermione said, interrupting them and reminding them that there were other people in the world. Hermione looked like she was about to cry, out of tears mostly. To be honest, most of the women looked like that. Except Rita Skeeter who was furiously scribbling away, using her own hand this time. No Quick Quotes Quill could cover the magnitude of this story. The guys on the other hand looked mostly indifferent, Dumbledore was smiling, Snape was disgusted, everything exactly as it was to be expected. And Ron wondered why he'd ever let himself wait so long.


End file.
